The use of cup holders, storage bins and the like is common within motor vehicles. In addition, beverage container holders that extend from a console or dashboard are known to those skilled in the art. However, the use of a tray to hold items has not been fully developed. In particular, a tray that has a stored-away position wherein the tray does not occupy limited interior space within a motor vehicle and an extended in-use position where the tray can be used would be desirable. However, the use of such a tray should afford for the possibility of an occupant impacting the tray during a sudden stop or accident and thus have a mechanism wherein at least part of the tray collapses. Therefore, a breakaway tray assembly that can be stored away and then extended when in use would be desirable.